World Tour: Koala Me Maybe
by iheartkatamari
Summary: A collab made by Monstarzgirl and me. When Rebecca(Monstarzgirl's OC) and her friends and family vacation in Australia, they meet many new animal friends and stop the plans of a pair of evil poachers.
1. Back Out in the Outback

**This is a collab that Monstarzgirl and I worked on a little while ago(She and I each took turns writing parts of the story) which is a continuation of her own Powerpuff Girls series starring her OC, Rebecca Utonium, the professor's niece. Please enjoy!(BTW Monstarzgirl, thank you very much for working on this story with me. I've always loved your stories and had a lot of fun writing this story with you; I look forward to us writing more in the future.) :)**

Narrator: "The city of Adelaide, Australia! And what a gorgeous day it is! And it looks like Rebecca Utonium and her friends and family are spending their vacation in this wonderful land!

Rebecca is strolling through the gorgeous Australian plains with her uncle Professor Utonium, her little cousins the Powerpuff Girls, her boyfriend Mojo Jojo, their friends, and their little puppy dogs Foxi and Roxy. "It was very nice of you to take us here, Uncle John." Rebecca says kindly. "Thank you very much." The professor blushes slightly. "Why, you're quite welcome, Sweet Pea."

"It'll be fun to go sightseeing later," Blossom notes. "To see all of the rainforests, deserts, Ayers Rock..."

"Ooh, and all of those nice aminals, too!" Bubbles pipes up excitedly. "Like the kangaroos 'n koala bears 'n platypuses,"

"Yeah, also the dingoes 'n razorback hogs 'n crocodiles!" Buttercup adds. She then puts her hands together, mimicking a crocodile's jaws, and opens and closes them, with a "GRRR-SNAP!" Her sisters giggle joyfully at this, and the puppies give little giggling barks.

"Man, it's gonna be sweet shreddin' them waves at da beach." Ace states in anticipation as he gently takes Deanna's hand. "Maybe you 'n I could go surfin' together."

Deanna smiles and blushes. "Is it any wonder why I love this romantic fool?"

The group moved around the outback as they see a bunch of dromedary camels grazing. Bubbles said, "Why are there camels here? These should be in the Sahara or Arabia."

Rebecca shrugs, "I dunno, but I guess they've been here long as the other animals out here." Mojo says, "We might be cautious out here for some of the animals we may encounter such as poisonous snakes, venomous spiders, and such." The puppies smelled something, then Roxi and Foxy began to bark in alarm as they see a chubby razorback pig running along. The group freezes where they stand; Rebecca and Mojo quickly scoop the puppies up as the pig draws near. As the pig draws close, he sniffs at the group for a moment, then begins happily nuzzling them. "Tee-hee-hee!" Bubbles giggles. "He's friendly!"

Roxi and Foxy sniff the little pig, then they gave him welcoming licks. The razorback squealed happily and snorted, which made Mojo say, "He seems to like Roxi and Foxy." Rebecca pats the pig's head and says, "Where did you come from, little guy?" The razorback snorted, then Bubbles says, "I think we could call him Elmer."

The pig gave a happy squeal and nuzzles his snout to Bubbles' face, who giggles, "Piggy kisses tickle!" Blossom said, "That's a nice name for him." Deanna scratches Elmer's ears and says, "Nice to meet you, Elmer." Elmer smiles and gives a happy little squeal in reply.


	2. An Unknown Assailant

As they travel further into the plains, the group sees a mother kangaroo hopping toward them. "Ooh, a kangaroo!" Bubbles exclaims excitedly. "Hi, Mrs. Kangaroo!" The kangaroo chatters happily in reply as a small joey sticks his head out of her pouch. "Aww, what a sweet baby!" the blue Powerpuff coos.

"Heh," Arturo notes. "They look like Katy and Joey."

"Yeah," Billy replies. "I remember them from da circus. They was nice li'l kangaroos."

As Snake looks on with intrigue, he suddenly feels something snatch up his hat. "Hey!" he exclaims. "Who did thatssss?" Just then, he feels the hat drop back onto his head. His curiosity peaking, Snake looks over his shoulder and sees a small grey koala bear in a nearby tree, chuckling at this.

Snake is slightly annoyed at first, but this emotion soon dissolves. "Heh, guessss that wasss pretty funny," he says warmly. "You sssssure are a cute li'l fella." The little marsupial happily chatters in reply. Snake takes a small package of grape flavored fruit leather from his shorts pocket and gives the koala a piece, which he happily eats. April said, "He seems to like your little fruit rolls."

The group heard something jingling as Rebecca and Mojo followed the noise, then they came across a little mouse tied to a bell trying to get free. The mouse struggled and panted, then Mojo says, "Hello, how did you get like that?" The mouse squeaked out a sort of warning, which made Rebecca say, "Mojo, don't try to free him! It looks like a poacher trap!"

Mojo says, "Becca, how can that be a poacher's _TRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP?_" He gets the mouse free, but underneath him is loose ground and leaves covering a big hole. Mojo held the mouse in his hands and fell to the ground with a thud, then he looked up and sees some machine blinking a red light with a steady beeping noise. Worried, Rebecca hurries up to him. "Quick, give me your hands, Mojo, I'll pull you out!" Mojo promptly reaches his hands out to her, upon which she quickly grabs them and pulls him out. Mojo breathes a series of steady breaths and mops his brow. "Are you okay, Sweetie?' a concerned Rebecca inquires as she gently helps him up and dusts him off.

"Yes indeed, my dear," he replies. "Thank you so much for saving me." The little mouse skitters up to Mojo and squeaks a thank you. Mojo gently pets the little rodent's head. "You're quite welcome, little one."

At this moment, Rebecca's gaze falls on the odd machine behind them. "Wow...I wonder what that is."

Just then, their friends come running up to them. "Guysssss, are you okay?" inquires a concerned Snake.

"We heard Mojo fall!" an equally concerned April adds.

Mojo said, "I'm alright. I managed to save a mouse from some weird trap and fell into this hole. Rebecca pulled me out and the mouse ran off to safety. I don't know what's with that machine in that hole. It's been beeping when I was down there." The ground began to rumble and shake from the forest, while a giant truck with a large cage in the back drove through.

From the truck, a man smirked as he looked at the monitor, "Alright, we got one! We're goin' ta be rich, mate!" The other man spoke in an American accent, "Sweet, what is it, Ralph?"

Ralph said, "Don't know, but I bet it's a nice croc or a dingo."

As Rebecca and her friends slowly leave the scene, the two men hurry over to check the trap. "Ahh, rats!" the American man grumbles. "It gave us the slip!"

"Not fer long, Marty," Ralph replies with a sly sneer. "This jungle's crawlin' with critters worth a pretty penny. It's only jus' a matter a'time." As his gaze falls on the mama and baby kangaroo, he gets an evil gleam in his eye.


	3. Animal Friends and Neighbors

Bubbles gently pets the kangaroo's heads. "You are the most cutest kangaroos in the whole world! Yes, you are!" The kangaroos chatter happily and nuzzle her gently, causing her to giggle. "My, they're sssssso friendly!" Snake notes as he traipses up to them, with the little koala sitting on his shoulder. The blue Powerpuff takes a small packet of gummi bears(1) out of her pocket and pours a handful of them, which the kangaroos then happily begin munching on.

"Hmm," April muses. "I wonder what we should name them?" Looking at the mama kangaroo, Rebecca muses, "Well, perhaps we could name her Matilda." Blossom said, "The little joey could be named Nugget."

The joey chittered happily as his mother does the same. Mojo said, "Those names are perfect for these two." Rebecca felt something roll onto her foot and looked down to see two wombats. Rebecca bends down and pats the two, "Hi, sweeties. How did you get here?" The little wombats reached their little paws up to show Rebecca that they wanted to be held.

Rebecca picks the two up and says, "Aww, aren't you the sweetest little things?" Roxi and Foxy barked happily to say hello to the wombats, then the little roly-poly critters stretched out their paws to wave hello to them back. Ace said, "These two are pretty cute." Deanna said, "We could give these two names. What are they, Becca?"

Rebecca hands the first wombat to Deanna and says, "This one's a girl, so we could call her Sugar. The boy I'm holding could be named Cody." Mojo rubs Cody's head and says, "These two might be brother and sister." The wombats happily chatter and gently lick Mojo and Deanna's faces, causing them to laugh merrily.

Bubbles hovers casually up to the two wombats, takes a small package of Swedish Fish candy out of her pocket, and pours out two pieces, which she hands to each of them. Cody happily gobbles up the piece of candy; Sugar eyes her piece for a moment, then drops it into her pouch. Bubbles giggles, "Tee hee, if you want to save it for later, that's okay."

Gently turning to the little koala sitting on his shoulder, Snake muses, "Hmm, I wonderssss what a good name for thissss little guy could be." As he gently pets the little marsupial's head, he inquires, "Would you likessss to be named...Max?" The koala chitters happily and begins gently nuzzling his new friend. April giggles, "Max, that's a very nice name! He seems to have taken quite a shine to you." Snake smiles contentedly in reply.

Billy feels a tug at his shoelace and looks down to see a small mocha brown platypus with big purple eyes looking up at him. "Aww," he coos. "Nice li'l ducky creature." The platypus chatters happily as Billy gently strokes her. Peeking over her shoulder, Bubbles gives a delighted gasp. "Ooh, Billy found a platypus!"

Upon hearing this, the group hurry over to see. "Oh, what a little darling she is!" Deanna coos. Billy gently picks the platypus up and gently cuddles her, upon which she begins gently nuzzling his pudgy chin, causing him to chuckle. "I wonder what a good name for her might be." Arturo muses. "Hmm," Billy replies. "Maybe Polly?" The platypus chatters merrily in reply. Bubbles giggles, I think she likes it!"

As the puppies begin sniffing about the ground, they detect an interesting, and somewhat unfamiliar scent over by a large, flat rock. They follow the scent toward the rock to investigate it further, upon which coming face to face with...another dog! He's a fair-sized Australian Cattle dog of a mottled blue color with black spots, with one big patch of black over his left ear and eye, and light tan patches on his snout, chest, and feet, wearing a red collar with a gold tag. The puppies happily yip hello, upon which the Cattle dog gives a big, "Roof!" in reply.

Hearing the barking, Rebecca glances over her shoulder in concern. "Is all well, babies-Oh!" She cuts herself off sharply upon noticing the big dog. Mojo gives a kind laugh. "Well, it seems that the puppies have found a friend!"

"Well, where did you come from, big fella?" Ace notes as he traipses up to the big dog. Upon seeing him, the Cattle dog happily wags his tail and excitedly runs up to Ace. He hops up on the Gang Green Gang leader's chest and begins joyfully licking his face, almost knocking his sunglasses clean off. "Who-oa, whoa!" Ace laughs.

Deanna giggles, "He seems to really like you, Sweetie!"

Ace gently pets the dog's ears. "He sure is an awfully nice dog." Ace had always liked Chief, the big German Shepherd he had met at the kennel Rebecca and her friends had briefly taken up a job at, and this dog had reminded him very much of Chief. Taking a package of beef jerky out of his jacket pocket, Ace gives a big piece to the dog. "Here y'go, boy." The dog gives a grateful bark as he happily munches his snack.

Glancing over, Buttercup notes, "Hmm, he's got a collar. I wonder if he's lost."

"Oh dear!" Bubbles replies with concern. "I hope we can find his owner."

"Don't worry, Sweetie," Rebecca replies. "I'm sure we will."

Ace glances down at the dog's license tag. "His name's Jake."

Mojo said, "Well, that's a good sign. We might be able to find the owner." Going through his phone, Mojo is about to dial the number as he looks at the license. From a few bushes away, Marty and Ralph are watching everything. Marty said, "Boss, looks like we've hit the jackpot! There's two wombats, a kangaroo with her joey, a platypus, and a koala bear."

Ralph looked through his binoculars and said, "Yeah, they might jus' be worth a bundle." His gaze fell onto Mojo as he smirked, "And we seem to have a chimpanzee, especially a mutated one at that. I'd like to have his head as a trophy to mount on my wall."

Marty seemed unsure and said, "I dunno, Ralph. That's Mojo Jojo, one of Townsville's top villains. By Townsville, I mean by Townsville in the USA. I remembered watching the news about a year ago that he's resigned from his crime days. Besides, he acts more human than an animal."

Ralph said as he pulls his sidekick by the shirt collar, "Who's the brains around here?"

Marty said, "You."

Ralph said, "Right. After we bag the other critters, I said that I'm going to get that Mojo whatever his name is and have his fur as a rug. Plus, his head will look perfect for my wall."

"Good idea, boss." Marty obliges with a sly grin.

(1) One wonders whether the Powerpuffs bought these at the store or made them themselves with a little fresh fruit and "The Broccolini Maneuver."


	4. Oh No, Nugget's Been Captured!

Jake gives a wistful whimper as Ace gently strokes his scruffy neck. "He certainly is friendly." Deanna notes.

Mojo hears his phone ringing, but gets no response. He said, "Hmm, the signal's not strong enough here. I guess I could go somewhere else to see if I could get a good response." The gang see Mojo going towards a path down the rainforest, which made the two poachers watch and Ralph say, "Right, now's our chance!"

Grabbing a tranquilizer gun, Ralph loads it with a dart and takes off after Mojo with Marty without being seen by the gang. Roxi and Foxy sniffed the air, then they began growling. Rebecca notices and asks, "What's wrong, girls? What is it?" Roxi and Foxy kept growling, then Buttercup said, "I think they smelled bad news somewhere nearby."

Blossom said, "Okay, Rebecca, you and the gang stay here. Me and the Girls are gonna find what the puppies are growling at, then we'll go and find Mojo."

"Sure thing, Blossom." Rebecca obliges, upon which the girls and the puppies set off.

As the Powerpuffs hover slowly through the air, they presently become aware of a bounding sound behind them and glance over to see the kangaroos following them. "What is it, guys?" Blossom inquires. Bubbles hovers over and quickly translates the kangaroos' language. "They say they're worried about Mojo and want to help." Blossom smiles, "Well, they're certainly quite welcome. The more, the merrier." The kangaroos happily chatter in reply.

Upon rounding a corner, the group finds Mojo, still attempting to find a cell phone signal. At this moment, Buttercup's gaze falls on the tranquilizer gun sticking out of the brush. Gasping audibly, she exclaims, "MOJO, LOOK OUT!"

"Huh?" Mojo quickly turns to see the tranquilizer dart shooting toward him; lightning fast, he ducks and covers as the dart harmlessly tacks itself to a tree on the other side of the path. "Pfew, that was a close one." the monkey breathes as the group traipses up to him.

"Are you okay, Mojo?" inquires a concerned Blossom.

"Quite indeed," Mojo replies gratefully. And I thank you very much for saving and rescuing me."

"You're quite welcome." Buttercup replies.

From their hiding place in the bushes, Marty snarls, "Drat! We missed him!" As his gaze falls on Nugget, a wicked grin spreads across Ralph's face. "Well, we needn't go empty handed. I gots me a plan what'll make Mojo ours fer sure!"

While the group is distracted, Ralph slowly sneaks from his hiding place, sight unseen and quickly snatches up Nugget. The little kangaroo squeals fearfully. "NUGGET!" Mojo and the girls cry. "Heh heh," Ralph snickers nastily as he claps one hand over the little joey's mouth. "Now either Mojo comes with us without a fight or you'll never see th' li'l roo again!"

Matilda cries and reaches her paws out to her son as the poachers hustle him away. "Oh no!" Bubbles despairs. "How can we save him?!" The mama kangaroo buries her face in her paws and weeps. An angry scowl crosses Mojo's face. "Those poachers, what are they up to?"

At this moment the others come rushing up to them. "Guys, guys, are you okay?" a concerned Rebecca calls. Mojo held Rebecca's hands and said, "I'm alright, but Nugget's been kidnapped by two poachers. They're holding him for a ransom and threatened to kill him if I don't come to them. I don't know why they want me."

Rebecca's hands slowly slipped away from Mojo's as she turned away and softly said, "They want you for bait and to make you a trophy." Mojo sees Rebecca's body shaking as she silently cries, then he comes towards her and holds her in his arms. He whispers, "I won't let them hurt you or the animals. Those monsters will learn not to mess with Mojo Jojo, for it will be the last thing they'll ever see or do."

Feeling lighthearted, Rebecca smiles and plants a small kiss on Mojo's cheek. "We'll be in this together," she says as she gently takes his hand. "They'll be no match for all of us." A determined smile then crosses Mojo's face.

Bubbles then places a consoling hand(Or should we say lack thereof) on the sorrowing Matilda's shoulder. "There, there. Please don't cry. We'll find your baby."

"Duh, yeah," Billy adds as Bubbles gently brushes the mama kangaroo's tears away. "We'll catch da baddies 'n bring Nugget home safely in no time." Feeling much better, Matilda happily chatters in reply.

"Boy howdy," Ace states as he angrily pounds his fists together. "Those jerks 're so gonna get it when I get my hands on 'em!" The wombats chatter in agreement.

"I wonder how we will find them," a concerned Arturo muses, scratching his spiky black hair. "They haven't left a trail." Upon this, the puppies turn to Jake and give a series of small yips, upon which he nods and barks in reply, then begins sniffing at the ground.

"Great idea, little ones!" Bubbles exclaims happily.

"Phthbbht." Grubber razzes.

"Duh, yeah, what he said!" Billy replies.


	5. Trailing the Thieves

Mojo said, "Perfect! With Roxi and Foxy's keen sense of smell, we'll find those two poachers and save Nugget! Follow them!" The group follow the puppies as they sniffed the trail from the rainforest towards the outback. As they kept walking, the puppies came across a crossroad and stopped. The group noticed a bunch of tracks that showed footprints on one path and the other one has smudged footprints. Ace groaned, "Dang, it's no use! There's no way to tell where those creeps holdin' Nugget are at!"

Noticing something by the corner of the trail, Elmer quickly hurries over and nabs it. "What is it, boy?" Rebecca inquires curiously. The razorback hustles back holding a safari hat in his mouth and gives a series of muffled squeals. "Ooh, this must belong to one of the poachers," Rebecca notes as she gently takes the hat from him. "Thanks, little one!" She gently pets Elmer's ears.

Rebecca then hands the hat to the dogs. "Can you find the bad guys' scent, please?" The puppies and Jake give obliging barks, upon which they begin sniffing the hat. The dogs then sniff the air, upon which Roxi yips and points to the trail on the left. "Thanks, girl!" Rebecca says gratefully, upon which the group heads down the trail.

After they've traveled for a bit, Jake suddenly begins barking urgently and rapidly motioning toward the trail ahead. "What isss it, boy?" Snake inquires.

The group follow the dog over towards a large group of cliffs, which made Mojo say, "Those are abandoned opal mines. Looks like the poachers have made the mines their hiding place and are holding Nugget prisoner, which is to say that our felons have hidden away, kept secret, and are incognito for using the abandoned opal mines as a lair."

Rebecca said, "I hope we make it in time. I'd cry for an eternity if Nugget gets killed."

Blossom said, "So would I."

Bubbles said, "Me too."

Buttercup adds, "Me three."

Ace said, "We all would. Let's go in there and save Nugget!" Deanna thought for a bit and said, "If we save Nugget, we could save some other animals that the poachers kidnapped and stop those monsters from turning the animals into fashion accessories."

"Great idea, Babycakes," Ace replies, as the group then enters the mine.

Jake and the puppies snuff away at the ground ahead; as they round a corner, the dogs begin barking and pointing. The group followed towards the corner, then Mojo and Rebecca picked up the puppies to quiet them. They kept themselves hidden as they see the poachers get out of a truck with something wriggling inside a sack. Marty said, "Boss, ya sure we got enough animals? We could head back to the rainforest to get the little wombats, the mama kangaroo, the platypus, and the koala."

Ralph held the sack and said, "Whatever, we got the joey we need and then we'll start with 'ow we finish them. You're gonna keep watch for any signs of that Mojo and those Powerpuffs, along with those other sheilas that are with them and those green hoodlums."

Rebecca whispered to Bubbles could you and your sisters fly over to warn the animals in the rainforest? We could use some reinforcements and find a distraction to get in to save Nugget."

"Sure thing, Becca!" a determined Bubbles obliges, upon which she and her sisters then jet off into the forest.

The Powerpuffs soar over the trees, scouting the area for any sign of an animal who might help. Hearing a small sound emanating from a tall tree, Bubbles zips down to find a small green frill-necked lizard climbing up a branch. "Aww," she coos. "Isn't he sweet?"

The blue Powerpuff gently picks the little reptile up in her hand and begins to talk to him in animal speak. "Our baby kangaroo friend has been captured by two poachers and his mama's very worried. Can you help us, please?" The lizard happily hisses a reply. "Ooh, thank you!" Bubbles replies happily.

As she rejoins her sisters with the little lizard gently cradled in her arms, Bubbles muses, "Hmm, I wonder what a good name for him might be?" Buttercup replies, "Well, how about Lenny?"

"Lenny, that's a very nice name." Bubbles replies politely. The lizard hisses happily in agreement.

The girls then come to a swamp and notice a crocodile sticking its head up out of the water. Buttercup said to the crocodile, "We need to help same a friend who's been kidnapped by poachers. Wanna help us?" The crocodile opened its jaws to give a hiss and climbs out of the water. Blossom said, "What's his name?" Buttercup said, "I guess Chomper would be a good name for him." Chomper snapped his jaws in agreement, then Bubbles said, "Okay, let's go and find everyone else to start the distraction."


	6. Adding to the Animal Army

The girls and their two animal friends then head back. "We found some reinforcements." Buttercup whispers. The puppies whimpered and shook when they saw Chomper, but the crocodile crept towards them slowly and nuzzled them gently with his snout. Roxi and Foxy relaxed, then they gave the big reptile welcoming licks as Chomper's tail wagged side to side. Buttercup said, "Guys, this is Chomper and the lizard is Lenny."

Mojo said, "Good we got some more reinforcements. We should split up and find a way to get inside." Once the animals, the Powerpuffs, the girls, Mojo, and the Gang Green Gang split up into groups, Marty overheard everything and quickly grabbed the tranquilizer gun. Marty said to Ralph, "Hey, Mojerk's here and he's split up with those kids. Plus, those Powerpuff brats got themselves some more animals."

A nasty smile crosses Ralph's face. "Ahh, marvelous. Them other critters oughta make us a pretty penny. We'll haf'ta be on th' lookout for 'em." As Ralph loads his own tranquilizer gun, a large collection of caged animals, including Nugget, whimper sadly.

Meanwhile, Billy, Arturo, Grubber, and Polly are quietly tiptoeing through the caverns. "Mmn," Arturo muses as he glances back and forth. "No danger here, at least I hope not."

"Pthbbht." Grubber replies.

Polly gives a small chatter, which echoes off of the cavern walls. "Duh, hey, cool!" Billy exclaims excitedly. "Everything's echoin' in here!" He then begins to shout out, "UNDERWEAR! SMELLY SOCKS! JELLY BELLY!"

"Hush, Billy!" Arturo whispers urgently. "We can't let those poachers hear us!"

"Thbbtht!" Grubber adds.

"Oh yeah," the largest Gang Green Gang member chuckles, his face turning bright red. "I forgot."

Mojo, Matilda, Rebecca, Sugar, Foxy, Roxi, and Cody crept quietly along the mines. The puppies and wombats smelled around, then they heard something hissing. The little critters whimpered, then Mojo asked, "What is it?" Rebecca looked behind her and said, "There's no snakes. Odd. Let's keep going."

As the seven kept walking, a shadow followed after them and has a long tail. Mojo felt something tug on his tunic, which made him tap Rebecca and say, "Quit playing games. This is not the time to play." Rebecca said, "That's no me or Matilda. The puppies and wombats aren't doing anything." They all looked around to see who's behind Mojo, but nobody was there. Mojo shrugs, "Huh." and keeps on walking.

The group travels on a bit further, upon which they begin hearing the unfamiliar footsteps again. Matilda lightly taps Rebecca's shoulder and begins chattering. "What is it, girl?" Rebecca inquires, as she quickly peeks over her shoulder. When she notices nothing once again, Rebecca stares blankly. "How very strange..."

The group then continues their trek. As the puppies begin to hear the odd footsteps again, they whip around, promptly coming face to face with a large blue goanna lizard with a red belly and various black spots and stripes covering his skin. Foxy and Roxi greet the big reptile with friendly barks, upon which he begins merrily hissing in reply and merrily wagging his long, winding tail. The puppies whimper happily and begin gently nuzzling their new friend.

Hearing the sound, a curious Rebecca peeks over her shoulder. "Is everything okay, little ones-Oh!" Curious, Mojo glances over, too, immediately spotting the lizard. "Goodness, it looks like the puppies have found a new friend, acquaintance, and associate."

Rebecca gently strokes the lizard's back. "You're such a beautiful creature." The lizard hisses happily and gently licks her face with his little forked tongue, causing her to laugh.

"Mmn," Mojo muses. "I wonder what a good name for him might be?" Rebecca ruminates for a moment. "Hmm, maybe Slinky?" Upon hearing this, the lizard begins happily hissing and prancing about on his hind legs. Rebecca giggles, "He seems to like it!"

Mojo smiles. "Welcome to our group, Slinky. Would you care to join us on our rescue mission?" Slinky gives a small obliging hiss. "Ah, thank you very much!" Mojo replies kindly, upon which the group then sets off again.


	7. A Clue for Me and You

Meanwhile, Ace, Deanna, Max, and Lenny are silently making their way through the corridors. Lenny sits on Deanna's shoulder while Max leads the way, sniffing at the ground. As he suddenly detects something, Max gives an urgent chatter. "What is it, boy?" Ace inquires. Max sees something on the cavern walls and runs towards it, then he starts digging. Deanna said, "Looks like Max found something. We should help him dig, too." Lenny began to pick some of the loose rocks on the wall and chittered to Deanna. She bends down and picks up a white rock with pink, green, and peach specks. Blowing the dust, Deanna said, "Hey, we found some opals!"

Ace said as he looks at the stones, "They're beautiful. We should save these and show everyone, but we still need to find Nugget and the other critters held hostage."

"Good idea." Deanna replies, as she and Ace pack the few opals they've found into their backpacks and set off again.

Meanwhile, Snake, April, and Jake are carefully wandering the hallways. Suddenly, Jake notices something shiny lying on the ground; barking excitedly, the dog scrambles over, picks it up in his mouth, and brings it back. "Ooh, ssssssweet!" Snake notes. "Jake found the keysssss to the animals' cagesssss!"

April gently pets the koala's head. "Thank you, sweetie. These will definitely come in handy later." She gently takes the keys and puts them in her purse, upon which the three set off again.

Meanwhile, the Powerpuffs and Elmer are roaming the caves when they suddenly come to a fork in the road. Buttercup groaned, "Great, another fork in the road! How are we ever gonna find those creeps and Nugget?" Bubbles sees the paths as they're both pitch black and says, "We could split up and see what we come across. Our eyes glow very dark places, so that's an upside." Blossom said, "That's a great idea, Bubbles! Okay, I'll go with Elmer to the left. You and Buttercup go right. If you found any clues or something suspicious, find me."

"Good idea." the girls oblige, upon which they disperse.

As Blossom hovers through the dark room with Elmer leading the way, the razorback suddenly gives a sharp squeal. "What is it, boy?" the pink Powerpuff inquires. Blossom followed after Elmer, then they looked to see Chomper with April and Snake. April asked as she petted Elmer, "Found anything, Blossom?" The pink Powerpuff shook her head, "No, not yet. You three found anything?"

Snake said, "Nope. We're ssstill lookingsss."

Meanwhile, Marty spotted Mojo sitting on a rock and Rebecca with the wombats along with the puppies. Slinky sniffed the air and began to growl, then Roxi and Foxy began to bark loudly. Rebecca said, "What is it?" Sugar and Cody jumped into Rebecca's arms as she held them close. Mojo stood beside Rebecca and got in front of her to protect her. He said, "Run as fast as you can and don't look back!"

Rebecca said, "But, Mojo, we can't leave you!"

Mojo said, "Slinky and I will be fine! You need to go now!" Rebecca is still quite worried, but replies, "Okay."

Marty rushes toward Mojo brandishing a net. "Ha! Now you're mine!" No sooner does he get close, however, than Slinky darts into the poacher's path and trips him. "Oogh..." Marty groans, rubbing his sore head. "What hit me?" He hasn't long to contemplate this, however, when Mojo quickly picks up the net lying on the ground and drops it over Marty's head; Slinky then hops up on the poacher's chest and glowers at him, with his fangs bared.

Slinky hissed at Marty, which made the man whimper. Once Rebecca took off running with Sugar and Cody in her arms, Foxy and Roxi ran beside her. With Mojo and Slinky, Marty tries to get himself free from the net by using a bowie knife to cut himself loose. Mojo spots the gun and kicks it away from Marty, then he grabs the man by the neck and growls, "Where do you have Nugget? Do you also have other animals with him?"

Marty began to sweat and said, "Look, man, I don't know what you're talking about!"

Mojo growled as his grip tightened, "Don't lie to me! If you don't tell me where they are, I swear that I'll rip you to shreds and feed your remains to the crocodiles!" Marty's eyes grow large as he begins to feel the ice running down his spine. "O-o-okay, okay! They're at the back of the cave and to the left in a big cell block of cages." He quickly motions toward same. "Just _PLEASE_ let me go and call off your lizard!"

"There now," Mojo replies as he slowly puts the man down. "Was that so hard?" Marty is still panting and sweating as Mojo and Slinky quickly make their way toward the cave's back.

After Mojo has left, and angry Ralph rushes up to his prone associate. "You moron, why'dya tell 'em where th' animals were bein' held?!"

"S-sorry, boss, but I didn't have much choice," Marty stammers weakly. "He had me by the neck, sent this big lizard after me, threatened to-"

"I don't care!" Ralph thunders. "That's our meal ticket y'just let go!" Staring on at the retreating crew with an angry grunt, Ralph notes. "Apparently, if y'want somethin' done right, y'gotta do it y'self." Upon this, he picks up his gun and hurries off after them.


	8. To Save Our Friends

Meanwhile, Mojo and Slinky presently arrive at the cell block of cages; the two look on with concern at the large collection of sad animals inside. Mojo's gaze soon falls on Nugget, who's imprisoned on the bottom row, with a ball and chain cruelly strapped to his left ankle. Once he sees Mojo drawing near, the little joey's face lights up and he begins to chatter happily and wag his tail. Mojo gives a small, happy chuckle. "I'm glad to see you too, little one," he says as he reaches through the bars to gently pet Nugget's soft ears. "Please don't be afraid, Slinky and I will rescue you and all of the other animals." Nugget gently pokes his snout through the bars and happily licks Mojo's face, causing him to laugh.

At this moment, April, Snake, Max, Elmer, Chomper, and the Powepuffs round the corner just in time to see Mojo with the captured animals; they give a small gasp in unison. "It's Mojo!" Blossom exclaims.

"And he'sssss found Nugget and the captured animalsssss!" Snake adds.

April then quickly hurries up to Mojo. "Oh Mojo, I have something for you," She removes the set of keys from her purse. "Jake found these back in the cavern." Mojo gratefully replies, "Why, thank you, April." as he gently takes the keys from her. He then turns to the dog as the others slowly traipse up to him. "And thank you, Jake." The big Cattle dog gives a happy whimper in reply.

Noticing Slinky standing beside him, an intrigued April notes, "Well, where did you come from?" She traipses up to the big reptile and begins to gently stroke his colorful scales. Slinky gives a cheerful whimper in reply and begins licking the girl's chin with his little forked tongue, causing her to giggle. Mojo smiles. "April, I am pleased to introduce our new animal friend, buddy, and acquaintance Slinky!"

April chuckles, "Why, I'm very pleased to meet you, Slinky! How beautiful you are." Slinky gives a small, grateful whimper in reply.

"Wow, a cool lizard!" Buttercup exclaims as she hovers up and begins to stroke the goanna's head. Slinky gives a happy growl and begins to gently nuzzle her.

Mojo then makes his way over to Nugget's cage and slips one of the keys into the lock. No sooner has he done this, however, than he and the others hear a voice behind them bellowing, "STOP RIGHT THERE!"

Everyone gasped in alarm and looked to see Ralph, who's holding his gun and has Marty behind him. Mojo's eyes widened in fear when he sees Marty holding a bound Rebecca by the hair and holding a bowie knife towards her neck. The group also see two sacks squirming around and whimpering. Ralph growls as he louds his gun, "Get away from the cages or you'll never see this sheila, along with the lil' pups and the wombats!"

Rebecca cried out, "Don't listen to him! MMPH!" She gets cut off when Marty places his knife against Rebecca's neck and claps a hand over her mouth. Marty hissed, "Shut up or else!"

Mojo shouts, "LET HER GO! IT'S ME YOU WANT, NOT REBECCA! If you so much try to hurt her or anything else, I'll tear the both of you apart with my bare hands!" Rebecca wriggled to get her hands that are tied behind her back free, but the ropes began to dig into her skin. Thinking of something, she stomps on Marty's foot hard and rolls to the ground to get her hands in front of her.

Before Ralph could shoot at Mojo, Rebecca uses her legs to grab Ralph's legs and make him fall over. When he fell, the gun fired and a bullet hits the cave wall. Mojo ran towards Rebecca and untied her hands, then the two got towards the sacks to free the puppies and the wombats.

"Is everyone okay?" inquires a very concerned Mojo.

"Uh huh." Rebecca replies. The Puppies give happy little whimpers and the wombats chatter merrily and wiggle their noses.

A joyful Mojo throws his arms around Rebecca and plants a big kiss on her cheek. "I'm so glad you're safe, Sweetie. If those barbarians had hurt you, the puppies, or the wombats, I would have had to give them what for!" Rebecca smiles and sighs, then gives him a kiss in return. "I would do the same for you, Darling."

"It was very impressive how you fought those scoundrels off back there." Mojo notes. Rebecca blushes slightly. "I'll do anything to protect you and our friends."

"Well, we've got no time to lose," Mojo states. "We'll need to free, release, and liberate the captured animals." He quickly makes his way toward Nugget's cage and unlocks it, then undoes the little joey's shackle. Happy to be free at long last, the little joey hops from his cage excitedly. Seeing Matilda, he hurries up to her with his paws outstretched, giving a squeal which sounds like, "Ma-ma!"

Elated to have her son back again, the mama kangaroo hops up to him with a cry which sounds like, "My ba-by!" She gently scoops her little child up and cuddles him close. Nugget happily throws his arms around his mother; the two give happy chatters to each other as their eyes fill with happy tears.

"Awww!" the group coos at this very touching scene. Bubbles brushes a small tear of joy of her own from her eye. "How sweet!" The puppies then give small, wistful whimpers.


	9. Give the Bad Guys What For!

Mojo then takes three keys from the ring and gives them to Rebecca, April, and Snake, upon which the four quickly set about freeing all of the captured animals; within moments, all of the animals are saved. The critters all chatter gratefully in reply; Rebecca gives a small, kind laugh. "You're quite welcome, little ones. We always look out for our friends."

Just then, the group hear a familiar voice calling, "Hey guys!" along with a "Roof!" upon which they turn to see Ace, Deanna, and Lenny hurrying up to them with Jake leading the way, his license tags jingling as he runs. Shortly thereafter, they hear another familiar voice calling, "Amigos!" upon which they see Arturo, Billy, and Grubber running up to them with Polly leading the way, from the other direction.

"Is everyone okay?" inquires a concerned Deanna.

"We heard a shot from back in here." Arturo adds.

"Please don't worry, everyone's quite fine," Rebecca replies consolingly. "The poachers tried to trap us, but we were able to fight them off and free the captured animals, including Nugget."

"Ooh, dat's wonderful!" Billy replies happily.

Noticing Slinky standing by the Powerpuffs, a curious Ace inquires, "Say, who's you're friend? He looks cool!"

"Friends," Rebecca replies, motioning toward the lizard. "We'd like you to meet our new friend Slinky." Deanna gently strokes the lizard's back. "Oh, what beautiful scales he has!" Ace gently pets the lizard's head. "Nice t'meet ya, Dude." The lizard gives a happy whimper and gently nuzzles the two on their chins.

"Aww, he's a nice li'l lizard." Billy coos. "Thbbht." Grubber razzes in agreement.

Unfortunately, no sooner has this happy meeting taken place when the poachers begin to slowly come to. "It ain't over yet," Ralph growls. "We're gettin' Mojo an' them other animals, an' there ain't nothin' y'can do ta stop us!"

Jake arches his back and snarls angrily, baring his fangs. "All right," Buttercup exclaims, pounding her fists together. "Now it's time to take action!" With that, the Powerpuffs began to beat up the two poachers. Bubbles used her sonic scream on Ralph, then Blossom kicks his face and makes him lose a tooth saying, "Mojo and the animals are not for the killing!" Buttercup pounds Marty and says, "Nobody messes with the Powerpuff Girls or Rebecca!"

Once the Girls finished beating up the poachers, Mojo drags them by the collars and tosses the two into a large cage that used to house dingoes. Mojo slams the cage door shut and locks it up, then he smirks, "That'll hold you until the rangers and the police show up." Marty said groggily, "I told ya that it was a bad idea, Ralph. I didn't want part of the whole poaching thing."

Ralph snapped, "Oh, shut up!"

Rebecca then quickly takes her cell phone out and dials the police; within minutes a group of officers come by and take the poachers away. "Whatta revoltin' development." Ralph grumbles.

After the thieves have left, the group happily cheers, "YAAAAY!" The puppies and Jake hop up on their hind legs and give happy barks, wagging their tails in excitement.

"Well," Rebecca notes. "Looks like those crooks won't be bothering anyone anytime soon!"

"An' da best part is we all did it together!" Billy replies.

Mojo turns casually to the group. "I, uhm, would very much like to thank you all very much for what you've done for me. You've all saved my life many, many times today, for which I couldn't be more grateful." Rebecca gives a small smile and blushes. "You're quite welcome, Mojo Sweetie." Blossom adds, "We'll never leave our friends behind!" A contented smile spreads across the chimps face as his heart fills with happiness by these kind words.

Rebecca then notices Nugget hopping up to them. The little joey gives her a kiss on the nose, then shakes her hand, chattering gratefully. Rebecca gives a small, kind laugh. "You're quite welcome, little one, but we can all share thanks for this."

At this moment, Rebecca suddenly remembers something very important. "Oh, Uncle John! We've left him behind!" Just then, she hears a familiar voice calling through the caverns, "Girls! Becca! There you are!" Rebecca ran towards her uncle and hugs him close saying, "Uncle John!" The Professor said, "Becca, are you and the Girls alright? What happened?" Seeing a bunch of animals, he asks, "What's with all the animals here?"

Mojo walked towards Professor Utonium and said, "Well, it's a long story. How do I put this? Well, we were exploring around the rainforest and I heard a jingling bell from somewhere. Rebecca and I found a poor mouse tied up to some twig, I tried to free it, and fell in with the mouse down a hole."

Rebecca continued, "It turned out that the hole was a poacher's trap and there was a machine down the hole that beeped. I helped get Mojo to safety, then the mouse took off to get someplace unscathed. We met up with a bunch of other animals, so you can see the kangaroos, wombats, razorback pig, and koala bear. The others we met come up later on."

"We heard da puppies sniffin' 'round dis big flat rock; when we went ta investigate, we saw they'd found another dog named Jake." Ace elaborates as he motions toward the big blue dog. Jake gives a friendly bark and wags his tail. The professor gives a merry laugh. "Well, pleased to meet you, Jake."

"Mojo noticed a phone number on Jake's license tag, so he traveled out into the rainforest to call the owners," Deanna continues. "When the girls noticed the puppies growling at something in his direction, they went to investigate and found two poachers pointing a tranquilizer gun at Mojo!"

"Oh my!" the professor gasps.

"But the girls were able to warn him in time and he ducked out of the way," April replies. "Unfortunately, the poachers hen captured Nugget and held him hostage!"

"Gracious!" the professor exclaims.

"Sssso we all went on en expedition to resssscue him, which led ussss to an opal mine," Snake elaborates. "The girlssss found some more animalssss to help usssss, too." Lenny, Chomper and Slinky wave happily to the professor. "Why, pleased to meet you." the professor says with a smile.

"We searched the mine until we came to a clearing," Rebecca adds. "All of a sudden, one of the poachers jumped us; Mojo and Slinky quickly staved him off, and Mojo got him to tell us the location of the captured animals. April gave him the keys, which Jake had very kindly found for us earlier." The dog smiles and blushes modestly.

"But no sooner had we tried to free, release, and liberate the animals, when one of the poachers captured Becca, the wombats, and the puppies!" Mojo continues. "Fortunately, she was able to escape and rescue them."

"Goodness!" the professor notes.

"We were then able to resssscue al off the animalssss, including Nugget, but the poachers came back for ussss!" Snake elaborates. "Fortunately, the Powerpufsssss stopped them, and Becca called the policccce on them."

"Duh, yeah," Billy adds. "An' then you found us 'n asked us what had happened, 'n Mojo told how he was explorin' da rainforest 'n found a mouse in a trap-"

"Uhm, Billy?" Deanna replies. "I mean no offense, but I believe that you may be telling the story over again."

"Duh, oh yeah!" the largest Gang Green Gang member chuckles. "I guess I forgot."

"My," the professor notes. "It sounds like you all had quite a time!"

"Well," Rebecca sighs. "All that matters now is that we're all safely together again." The animals all chatter, bark, and hiss obligingly.


	10. A Happy Homecoming

As the group slowly leaves the cavern, Ace looks wistfully at Jake. "Mmn," he muses. "Wonder how we'll find Jake's owner..." He's no sooner said these words when he hears a voice calling, "Jake! My Jakey!" and looks up to see a little girl with red hair and her grandfather running up to them. Rebecca smiled as she watched Jake running towards his owners. The girl said, "I'm Ariel and thanks a lot for finding Jake, mates." Rebecca smiled, "You're very welcome, Ariel." Deanna said, "Speaking of opals, Lenny and our koala friend found some opals in the mine. We dug and picked through the walls to find these."

She shows everyone the opals, then the Professor said, "My, they're very beautiful and rare." The grandfather said, "Those could be worth a fortune. That's a good thing nobody got hurt and that those poachers have been stopped. The rangers have been looking for Ralph and Marty for years."

Rebecca looks up at the two wistfully. "Well say, would you care to have these?" The grandfather smiles warmly. "Why thank you, Dearie! This is so very sweet of you!" Rebecca smiles modestly as she and her friends hand the two the opals. "This is wonderful, Grandpa," Ariel says happily. "Now we can fix our house's roof!" The grandpa gives a kind chuckle as the group looks on happily at this moving scene.

"Well, we don't mean to be rude, but we must be goin' now," the grandfather says, upon which he, Ariel, and Jake begin to leave. "'Bye, mates! Thank you for everything!"

"'Bye!" the group calls in reply. "Please take care!"

Before his family leaves, Jake stops for a moment, sits up on his hind legs, and gives a wave and a friendly bark goodbye. "'Bye, Jake!" the group calls as they wave in reply. "Thank you for everything! Take care! We love you!" Upon these words, the blue dog and his family slowly traipse away.

Ace gives a wistful sigh as he watches them go. "What a nice dog. What nice folks."

"Indeed." Deanna replies.

Mojo said, "I guess we'll have to get the animals back to where they belong, for which we have saved them and that they are grateful to go back to their own homes. It's sad to say good-bye, but we'll never forget them." Rebecca sighed sadly, "Yeah, they really helped us find and rescue the others."

Sugar and Cody got their hugs from Rebecca, the Powerpuffs, Mojo, the gang, and licks from the puppies. "'Bye, little ones. We'll miss you." everyone says. The wombats chatter in reply.

Snake gently pets Max's soft furry head. "'Bye, little friendsssss. Thanksssss sssso much for everythingsssss." The koala gives several small chatters in reply; Snake gives him one more fruit roll as he leaves.

"'Bye, Polly," Billy says as he gives the platypus a gentle hug. "You're a good friend." Polly chatters and gently nuzzles him in reply.

"'Bye, Matilda, 'Bye, Nugget," the Powerpuffs say as they gently shake the kangaroos' paws. "Please take care." Nugget chatters as he slowly climbs into his mother's pouch; Bubbles gives them both another pawful of gummi bears.

"Goodbye, Slinky," Mojo says as he gently strokes the lizard's colorful scales. "Thank you very much for everything." The lizard grunts and whimpers in reply as he gently licks Mojo's face, causing him to laugh.

The group then gently pet Lenny, Chomper, and Elmer. "'Bye, little friends. Thank you so much for everything." The animals chatter, growl, and squeal in reply.

The group looks on wistfully as they watch their new little friends leave. "Thosssse animals were ssssssure great." Snake breathes.

"Yeah." April replies.

As the group prepared to leave, Mojo asks, "Rebecca, how did you get kidnapped with the puppies and wombats? I know that I told you to run, but how did that happen?"

Rebecca said, "Well, we were running as fast as we could. Once we stopped at a cavern to catch our breaths, one of the poachers you probably fought off with came out of nowhere. I tried some of my taekwondo to fight him off, but he didn't buy it and just grabbed my arms as he tied them behind my back. The puppies and wombats tried to help me by biting the poacher's ankles, but he stuffed them in sacks and dragged me towards his boss. Those two decided to use me as bait to get to you, but I'm happy that they didn't and managed to kicked their butts with both hands tied behind my back."

Mojo held Rebecca's hand and said, "I'm just glad you, the puppies, and wombats were safe." With that, he held her in his arms and gently kissed her forehead saying, "I love you, my angel." Rebecca's eyes sparkle as a deep blush spreads across her face. "I love you too, Sweetie. I'm glad you're safe, too." She plants a big kiss on Mojo's cheek, which causes him to smile and sigh wistfully.

"Awww!" the group coos as they look on at this truly touching scene with starry eyes.

Roxi and Foxy gave happy whimpers as they give big eyes to their owners, then Mojo and Rebecca picked them up in their arms. Mojo kisses Foxy's head and says, "Thank you for trying to protect Rebecca, girl." Rebecca hugs Roxi and says, "You and Foxy are the best puppy duo and we love you."

Professor Utonium said, "Anybody up for going to the beach for some fun and dinner tonight?" The group called out happily, "OH, YEAH!" The puppies gave loud barks in agreement. The professor smiles happily. "Oh, how wonderful!" Upon this, the group sets off to find a hotel.


	11. Dinner at the Hotel

Shortly after the group has checked in, everyone makes their way to their rooms to get dressed up. Rebecca got herself dressed into a white strapless dress that has a red rose print and a green trim around the sweetheart neckline, along with a flowing skirt that comes towards her knees. She wore a pair of white sandals and a pair of pearl earrings. She also wore her hair half-back that is held by green and red ribbons tied together. As for Mojo, he wore a white shirt-sleeved buttoned shirt and a pair of light tan cargo shorts with a pair of dark brown sandals.

Mojo smiled, "You look beautiful, Becca."

Rebecca blushed and said, "You look really handsome, Mojo. Even the puppies look adorable after a bath and brushing." Roxy and Foxi have their coats all brushed out, making their fur shiny and fluffy. The two headed outside with Roxi and Foxy, upon which they come across April and Deanna.

Deanna wore a white dress with short sleeves that are puffy and small, along with a hot pink sash with a matching flower pinned at the side. She wore a pair of white heels and a pair of dangling white earrings. April wore a periwinkle blue dress that has a peach and yellow floral print, silver hoop earrings, and a pair of blue flats to match the dress. "Hi, guys!" Deanna greets them.

"Howdy!" April calls. "How are you doing on this lovely evening?" Rebecca said, "Great. I'm pretty hungry for some seafood, maybe some jumbo crab lump imperial or some lobster gnocchi." The Powerpuffs and Professor Utonium came towards them, then Bubbles said, "Becca, you and the girls look pretty. Oh, and the puppies are all fluffed up!" She pets the puppies and receives licks from them.

Blossom said, "It's a pretty nice night. We could go to the beach after dinner for a walk or see the stars."

"Yeah..." Bubbles sighs blissfully as she breathes in the cool night air.

The group then goes inside for dinner; they enter the dining room where their friends are waiting and quickly take their seats. Presently, a waitress arrives. "G'day, mates. May I take your order?"

"I would like the jumbo crab lump imperial, please." Rebecca replies.

"And I would like the same, please." the professor adds.

"I would like the lobster gnocchi, please." Mojo says.

"I'd like da seafood lasagna, please." Ace notes.

"And I would like the same, please." Deanna adds.

"I'd like the sssssssalmon burger with French friessss, pleassssse." Snake notes.

"I'd like the seafood platter, please." April says.

"Thbbbht." Grubber razzes. The waitress looks at him blankly, "Uhm, pardon me?" Arturo replies, "He says, 'We'd like three orders of the fish tacos, please.'"

The waitress then quickly jots down everyone's orders, including three orders of fish sandwiches with potato chips for the Powerpuffs, and some sodas. She then leaves for a moment or two, then brings the group their orders, which they happily eat.

"Mmm, this isssss, dee-lissssh!" Snake notes happily. The puppies give happy yips as they munch on salmon flavored kibble from two dishes on the floor.

Rebecca ate pieces of her crab imperial with a side of asparagus and garlic mashed potatoes. She said after a swallow, "This is very good stuff. How's your gnocchi, Mojo?"

Mojo said, "Very good, very good indeed. The bay seasoning brings a bit of a zest to it. I'd like to make something like that when we have dinner together at my observatory sometime." After finishing their meals, the waitress comes back and says, "Any room for dessert?"

Rebecca said, "A strawberry shortcake would be fine."

Mojo said, "Some decaf coffee and a Boston crème pie, please."

Ace said, "Nothin' for me. I'm stuffed."

Deanna looks at the dessert menu and says, "A hot fudge sundae would be nice."

Snake says, "I'd like the triple-fudge brownie, pleassssse."

April says, "Oh, I'll pass too, please."

Grubber then razzes, "Phtttbht!" The waitress gives him another blank look. "Uhm, pardon?" Billy quickly replies, "Duh, he says, 'Three order of da chocolate pie, please.'"

As the waitress quickly jots down the order, as well as a cinnamon roll and some coffee for the professor, a slice of cherry pie for Blossom, a slice of blueberry pie for Bubbles, and a slice of apple pie for Buttercup, Grubber turns to his friends and razzes, "Phthbbht, thbbht, thbbht?"(Meaning, "Hmm, I wonder if maybe I should stop taking the orders.") Arturo muses for a second. "Think so? Hmm..."

The waitress leaves for a bit, then returns with everyone's dessert. "Yummy!" Bubbles exclaims happily as she takes a bite of her pie.

"Ahh, delicious," Mojo muses elatedly as he drinks his coffee. "Such a rich, delectable flavor." The puppies yip happily in reply as they munch on cinnamon doggie biscuits.


	12. Life is a Magic Thing

After eating, the couples traipse outside; they stroll along the seashore, breathing in the cool night air. The sky is lit with the stars shining, then a shooting star zoomed over in the sky. Rebecca said, "Hey, a shooting star!" Mojo gave Rebecca's hands a squeeze and said, "Make a wish. For making a wish on a shooting star, you'll be able to make that wish as it might be granted, heard, and even come true."

Rebecca thought for a bit and made the wish inside her head, then smiles.

As the two traipse along the sparkling sands, with Ace and Deanna and April and Snake following closely behind, a band gathered on the hotel's balcony plays a lovely song that lilts through the air:

_Life is a magic thi-ing, yeah, yeah,  
Life is a magic thi-ing, yeah, yeah, yeah,_

_When the sleepy planet comes alive,_  
_And I wake up in the warm sunlight,_  
_There's a simple harmony to life,_  
_A magic thing,_

_Then I walk among the thousand trees,_  
_(It's a magic thing),_  
_And I feel the Earth beneath my feet,_  
_(It's a magic thing),_  
_And I remember that the air we breathe,_  
_Is a magic thing,_

_Everybody now!_

_Life is a magic thi-ing, yeah, yeah,_  
_Life is a magic thi-ing, yeah, yeah, yeah,_

_Life is a magic thi-ing, yeah, yeah,_  
_Life is a magic thi-ing, yeah, yeah, yeah,_

_Yeah, yeaah, yeah,_

The couples stop for a moment and watch as a pair of dolphins leap and dive into the sea before them. Spotting a flower blooming on a nearby bush, Mojo quickly picks it and gives it to Rebecca. "For you, my sweet." Rebecca smiles as she puts the flower in her hair. "Oh, thank you, Sweetheart." Mojo blushes slightly.

_There's a clearing in the jungle floor,  
(It's a magic thing),  
Where the funky music plays 'til dawn,  
(It's a magic thing),  
Just to be there with the friends I love,  
It's a magic thing,_

Upon hearing these words, the couples gently put their arms around each other's shoulders and lovingly gaze into each other's eyes. "Truer words were never spoken." April sighs.

_Then I look up at the sea of stars,  
(It's a magic thing),  
And I know one day we're leavin' ours  
(It's a magic thing)  
But I hope we leave it tidy because you know  
Life is a magic thing,_

_Life is a magic thi-ing, yeah, yeah,_  
_Life is a magic thi-ing, yeah, yeah, yeah,_

_Life is a magic thi-ing, yeah, yeah,_  
_Life is a magic thi-ing, yeah, yeah, yeah,_

_Life is a magic thi-ing, yeah, yeah,_  
_Life is a magic thi-ing, yeah, yeah, yeah,_

_Life is a magic thi-ing, yeah, yeah,_  
_Life is a magic thi-ing, yeah, yeah, yeah,_

_Yeah, yeaah, yeah..._

As the three couples sit on the seashore, gazing up at the massive, shimmering sea of stars above them, they share a contented sigh. "Life certainly is a magic thing indeed." Deanna notes.

"Yeah." Ace breathes.

Mojo sighed, "Just to share every night and day with you is truly magical. What did you wish for?" Rebecca said, "Well, I wished for us to still be together and that nothing will ever tear us apart. Nothing like HIM, Lagos, those crooks, the other villains in Townsville, or even death will keep us away."

Mojo held her hands and smiled, "That is a perfect wish, Rebecca." The two leaned in to kiss each other as the Powerpuffs and the other members of the Gang Green Gang watched with starry eyes. Roxi and Foxy panted as they watched on to see their owners kissing.

"Ahh...amour." Arturo sighs blissfully.

"This is truly a magic night." Buttercup notes. The puppies give small happy whimpers in agreement.

**THE END**

Voice Cast

Rebecca Utonium-Jennifer Love-Hewitt  
Mojo Jojo-Roger L. Jackson  
Blossom/Matilda-Cathy Cavadini  
Bubbles/Foxy-Tara Strong  
Buttercup/Nugget/Cody-E.G. Daily  
Professor Utomium-Tom Kane  
Deanna Makatsch-Mila Kunis  
April Franklin-Mandy Moore  
Ace/Big Billy/Grubber/Chomper-Jeff Glen Bennett  
Snake/Narrator/Lenny-Tom Kenny  
Little Arturo-Jeff Garcia  
Ralph-Gary Martin  
Marty-Abraham Benrubi

Mouse-Laura Erlich  
Max/Elmer-Dee Bradley Baker  
Roxi/Sugar-Jessie Flower  
Jake/Slinky-Frank Welker  
Ariel-Samantha Mathis  
Waitress-Holly Conner  
Ariel's Grandpa-Erik Bergmann


End file.
